Huellas de tu pasado
by Blackshadow390
Summary: Despreciado por su aldea y olvidado por su propia familia, Naruto abandona Konoha en busca de hacerse mas fuerte. Pero que pasara si alguien esta tras el? Naruto sera capaz de derrotarlo? Strong /Naruto. Minato y Kushina vivos! Rated M por lenguaje y otras cosas...
1. Chapter 1

SUBIRE ESTA HISTORIA MUY PRONTO, NO SE PREOCUPEN.

ESTA SERA MAS O MENOS COMO LA ANTERIOR 'NEGLECTED BLACK DEMON'

DE UNA VEZ DIGO Y ACLARO QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONJES DE NARUTO QUE SALEN EN LA SERIE SON MIOS, SON DE MASASHI ¬¬ ALGUNOS SALIERON DE MI IMAGINACION COMO SCARLET, SHIROBI, KAZUMA…

BUENO….

LA FECHA DE ESTRENO ES EL 11 DE ABRIL, ENTRADA DE VACACIONES, Y SE LLAMARA 'HUELLAS DE TU PASADO'

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MANDO ABRAZOS Y BESITOS PARA TODO EL MUNDO.

CHAO CHAO!


	2. La historia de Kazuma y Kirobi

**¡IMPORTANTE!**

**Bueno, esta es la historia de los cachorros para que le entiendan más a la historia ya que más adelante los incluiré y también este capítulo es casi la base de los demás.**

**estaba muy entuciasmada asi que publique el primer capi! **

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. REVIEWS.**

* * *

**CAPI 1: HISTORIA DE KAZUMA Y KIROBI**

El rey del inframundo Tantae Kurama y su reina Tantae Shirobi organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños para sus dos pequeños, Kazuma y Kirobi.

El inframundo se preparaba para la gran celebración de sus dos futuros reyes. Ambos cumplían el mismo día.

Kazuma y Kirobi se parecían mucho a su padre. Ambos tenían cabello naranja pero más rojizo que el de Kurama. Y la única diferencia que tenían asía su padre era que ambos heredaron los ojos azules de Shirobi y para su desgracia, ambos tenían la personalidad de ella. Ahora, lo único que Kurama esperaba era que ninguno de los dos hubiera heredado la segunda personalidad de Shirobi, Killary. Aun recordaba la paliza que le había metido Shirobi en estado Killary, aun le dolía.

Y aun recordaba el día que conocía a Shirobi, que curiosamente había sido el día de la paliza de su vida pero a él no le importaba. Estaba enamorado de esa zorrita blanca.

Cuando la vio por primera vez pensó que ella era una humana lo cual sería un problema ya que él siendo el Kyuubi no Yoko, la bestia con cola más fuerte y poderosa de los nueve Bijuus pero aun así tenía un estado humano/demonio. Pero con el tiempo esas dudas fueron olvidadas cuando el descubrió que ella era la última de los Trexon, una extraña invocación zorro demoniaca muy poderosa y resistente que casi estaba a la altura del Kyuubi pero aun estaba por debajo de él.

Después descubrió a Killary, pero él prefiere olvidar ese día.

Con el tiempo, ambos descubrieron que no podían vivir si el otro. Hasta que llego el día en el cual, Kurama ya siendo rey del inframundo, se armo de valor y le pidió su mano en matrimonia a Shirobi. Esta, en vez de responderle verbalmente, se abalanzo contra él y lo beso apasionadamente. Kurama aprovecho para deslizar el anillo en uno de los dedos de Shirobi entre tan apasionado y largo beso que demostraba el amor que ambos sentían uno por el otro.

"_Entonces ¿Eso es un sí?" dijo el recuperando aliento._

"_¿Tu qué crees?" dicho esto se volvieron a enzarzar en otro beso sellando su amor._

Kurama la abrazo y la apego más a él en medio del beso. Shirobi era de él y de nadie más. Por más egoísta que sonara esto, el no iba a permitir a que la alejaran de él.

* * *

Pasaron miles de años y Shirobi cayó embarazada. (N/A: los demonios viven por miles de millones de años)

Kurama estaba rebosante de felicidad y no podía creer que pronto sería padre. Pero uno de los precios de convertirse en padre era tener que aguantar a una hormonal y muy bipolar zorrita todas las horas del maldito día y del siguiente y del siguiente hasta que llegaran sus dos cachorros. Según él, vivió un infierno tratando de complacerla, darle atención, cambios de humor y golpes. Medio concejo le había preguntado porque traía un ojo morado en una de las juntas.

Pero, si eso tenía que sufrir para que sus hijos vinieran, lo haría. Valía la pena…?

Y llego el día que ambos tanto anhelaban, en el que por fin los podrían conocer; llego el día de su nacimiento.

Todo el reino festejaba la llegada de su príncipe y princesa.

Konomagare Scarlet, la princesa del Universo, era la madrina de los dos cachorros. Kurama y Shirobi le habían confiado la vida de sus hijos a ella. Al menos, cuando llegaran a faltar, tendrían la certeza de que alguien cuidaría de Kazuma y Kirobi en su ausencia. Y sobretodo tenían que conocer a la persona que los cuidaría y Scarlet había crecido con ellos ya que todos ellos nacieron y crecieron en Konomagare, su aldea natal y que en esos tiempos la familia de Scarlet reinaba.

Cuando destruyeron la aldea, los bijuus fueron separados y hasta ahora, no se han vuelto a ver. Gyuuki, su mejor amigo también desapareció con ellos y no se sabe nada de sus paraderos.

Kurama y Shirobi también sabían que Scarlet nunca conoció su madre. Ella murió el mismo día que Scarlet nació y su padre jamás hablo de ella. Lo único que sabía de ella, era que se llamaba Luna Haziri.

Sabían todo de ella asique confiaban en Scarlet. Su mejor amiga de la infancia los cuidaría y protegería a sus dos preciados hijos hasta su último aliento.

"_Scarlet…" la pelirroja encaró a Kurama. "Por favor…prométenos que si algún día Shirobi y yo llegáramos a faltar…"tragó fuerte "…protegerás a Kazuma y Kirobi."_

"_Kurama…"dijo ella no creyendo lo que escuchaba._

"_Por favor…prométenoslo" dijo Shirobi con voz temblorosa._

"_Lo haré…se los prometo" dijo Scarlet._

Ella nunca rompía sus promesas…y esta noche no sería una excepción.

* * *

La noche ya había caído y el inframundo estaba esperaba la llegada de la familia real para comenzar la gran celebración.

Kurama estaba esperando en el balcón esperando a que su esposa terminara de alistarse. Su capa revoloteaba en el viento (así como la de Minato pero negra con llamas rojas) y dio un gran suspiro. ¡¿Cuanto más se podría tardar ella?! ¡Tenía hambre!

"Kurama…"él volteo su cabeza y vio la imagen más hermosa que haya visto. Shirobi traía puesto un hermoso kimono rojo que acentuaba sus curvas y algo revelador gracias al cuello en v que tenía su vestido. Kirobi traía un kimono rojo con una cinta atada alrededor de su pequeña cintura y su cabello amarrado en una alta cola de caballo con dos mechones cayendo sobre su carita. Y finalmente Kazuma, vestido en un traje negro al igual que su padre pero en vez de pantalón traía unos shorts y su cabello rojizo apuntaba a todas direcciones como el de él.

"¡Tou-chan!" chillaron los dos y corrieron hacia él. Este los abrazo y los levanto.

"¿Cómo están mis dos campeones?" dijo él "¿Emocionados por la fiesta?"

"¡Sí!" chillaron al unísono. De repente, Kurama recordó que cuando ellos eran niños se comportaban como Kazuma y Kirobi. Como extrañaba los viejos tiempos pero sabía que ya no volverían.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!"

Los demonios callaron al ver a su rey.

"¡Que comience la fiesta!" grito Kurama y ambos cachorros salieron corriendo hasta sus amigos.

Todos se divertían. Nadie había notado que varias sombras se acercaban rápidamente. Scarlet llamo la atención de todos.

"Quisiera felicitar a Kazuma y Kirobi por su cumple y que son unos maravillosos sobrinos. Sé que algún día, ustedes crecerán y se harán muy fuertes y poderosos pero no importa la edad que tengan siempre podrán contar con nosotros…" iba a continuar pero…

"Así es…Konomagare" dijo una voz. Todos se alarmaron.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Lucifer?"gruñó Kurama. Él y Lucifer eran enemigos ya que él le intentó quitar el trono a Kurama.

"Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío" y tan rápido como lo dijo un ejercito los rodeo. Todos eran demonios desterrados.

"Kaa-san…" murmuró Kirobi muy asustada mientras que su madre los protegía con su cuerpo.

"Ay…miren quien está aquí…Shirobi ¿tanto tiempo sin vernos no amor?" dijo con seductora voz.

"Jódete" siseó ella.

"Hn. Linda boquita que tienes… ¿Quiénes son ellos?" miro a los cachorros. "No me digas que ellos son tus hijos" dicho esto, Scarlet se puso alado de Shirobi. Kazuma y Kirobi se aferraron a ella.

Lucifer se acercó a ellas.

"Tu pelea es conmigo, deja a mi familia fuera de esto" bramó Kurama.

"Lo sé, pero no está de más eliminar a los futuros reyes" todos se tensaron.

"Sobre mi cadáver" dijo Shirobi.

"Hn. Está bien. Soy flexible." Se lanzo contra ella dispuesto a enterarle su espada pero fue interceptado por Scarlet. El estruendo de las espadas al chocar dio inicio a la guerra.

Kurama peleaba contra Lucifer. Shirobi y Scarlet protegían a tantos niños como podían. Los demonios peleaban.

La sangre se derramaba, las lágrimas caían y la vida se alejaba…

Cuando Kurama se distrajo, Lucifer l0 levanto y lo estampó contra una montaña.

"¡Tou-san!" gritaron ambos al ver a su padre así. Lucifer se lanzo contra ellos pero Shirobi lo detuvo.

"¡Scarlet!" grito Shirobi "¡Llévate a Kazuma y Kirobi lejos de aquí!" al ver que esto se estaba poniendo muy mal, ella romo la decisión.

"Kaa-san" murmuró Kirobi al borde del llanto.

"Shirobi" dijo Scarlet.

"¡Hazlo! ¡Por favor!" grito con tristeza y agonía no queriendo decirles adiós. Tal vez…para siempre.

"Hai" asintió Scarlet. Tomo a los cachorros y se fue. Después de todo su deber era protegerlos, no importaba a que costo.

"¡Tou-san! ¡Kaa-san!" ambos gritaron sollozando mientras se alejaban de su hogar…de su familia…

* * *

La tormenta se llevaba las vidas que se perdieron esa noche…

Después de una noche muy traumática para ellos, Kazuma y Kirobi se rindieron ante el sueño. Scarlet fue al Inframundo para ver la aldea o…lo que quedaba de esta.

De lo que una vez fue una poderosa aldea ahora era solo escombros y ruinas.

'Igual que Konomagare' pensó ella.

No había rastro de Kurama o Shirobi. Nadie.

Scarlet sabia de que si los cachorros lo sabían, iban a quedar devastados. Ella no quería que sucediera esto. Ella sabía lo que se sentía perder a tu aldea y seres queridos en tan solo una noche. Ahora, Kazuma y Kirobi lo sabrían.

"¿Tía?" pregunto alguien. Scarlet los encaro.

"¿Dónde están Kaa-san y Tou-san? ¿Dónde están todos?" murmuró Kirobi conteniendo las lagrimas al igual que Kazuma. Scarlet camino hacia ellos y los abrazó. Las lágrimas corrían.

"Shh…todo va a estar bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero en sus ojos se veía la realidad.

"Jamás olviden esto…" con sus manos les levanto sus caritas. "Es algo que me dijeron hace mucho tiempo… "Las personas mueren pero, el verdadero amor es para siempre…"

* * *

**la frase la saque de una canción de Evanescence: "Even in the death" y la frase original es "the people die but the real love is forever..."**

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO. REVIEWS!**


	3. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Muy bien, este es el segundo capítulo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Espero que les guste y para Chivontekai en algunas partes si acertaste y espero que te guste y para todos mándenme ideas de lo que ustedes quieran y estaba pensando en ponerle una pareja a Naruto. Ustedes que opinan? Díganme cual quieren que sea su pareja. Me late mucho Hinata.**

**Bueno que comience el capi!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdo dolorosos**

Pasaron miles de años desde la caída del Inframundo. Scarlet tuvo que mandar lejos a Kazuma y Kirobi por la protección de ambos. Ella temía de que si Lucifer siguiera con vida, rastrearía su chakra, la encontrara y por ende, a los cachorros.

Ella podía ganarle a Lucifer pero teniendo a 2 cachorros aferrados a ella, las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

Luego vino el nacimiento de los Bijuus y el Rikudou Sennin.

Era la primera vez que se veían después de tanto tiempo. Pero también fue le día de su condena.

Kurama fue encerrado en el cuerpo de Uzumaki Mito, su primer jinchuriki, después de que Uchiha Madara lo utilizara para destruir Konoha. Así, impidiendo que fuera a buscar a sus hijos.

Lamentablemente, su esposa Shirobi murió después de que Lucifer la atravesara directo al corazón con su sable. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a sus cachorros?

En el lecho de muerte de Mito, Kurama fue extraído y sellado en Uzumaki Kushina, gracias a que ella tenía un chakra especial pudo ser capaz de retener al Kyuubi.

Pero Kushina cayó embarazada y en parte si fue algo divertido para Kurama ya que Minato tuvo que soportar lo mismo que él cuando su 'tierna y adorable' esposa estaba así. Golpizas, enojos, cambios de humor, etc., pero esta vez, por parte de la Habanera Sangrienta.

Viendo a Namikaze Minato, el Gran Rayo Amarillo y Cuarto Hokage como esclavo de la Uzumaki era cómico.

Pero la diversión se acabo cuando llego el nacimiento de Naruto y Natsumi.

Kushina ya había dado a luz a sus dos bebes cuando Tobi logro infiltrarse y amenazó con matar al hijo del Cuarto sino le entregaban la jinchuriki.

Al ver que no se la daban, Tobi lanzo a Naruto por los aires y saco un kunia para atravesar al niño pero Minato fue más rápido y rescato a Naruto y Natsumi utilizando su técnica de espacio y tiempo y sacándolos de la casa antes de que esta explotara.

El enmascarado extrajo a Kurama de Kushina y lo uso para atacar la aldea. El chakra especial de Kushina impidió que ella muriera durante la extracción.

Minato logra quitarle el control sobre el Kyuubi a Tobi y este se marcha malherido diciendo que no sería la última vez que lo vería.

Minato estaba a punto de sellar al Kyuubi en sus dos recién nacidos, Sarutobi intervino, persuadió a Minato y lo convenció de que él lo hiciera. Él quería que Naruto y Natsumi crecieran con su padre y no solo con su madre. Y también quería reunirse con bella esposa, Biwako.

El Sandaime sacrificó su vida por el bienestar de Konoha y selló al Kyuubi en los dos gemelos. Y una vez más, arrancándole la oportunidad a Kurama para encontrarlos.

Maldición…

* * *

Para muchos el comienzo de un nuevo día era una bendición, felicidad y armonía, pero para una persona significaba un nuevo día de dolor, sufrimiento y soledad…

Esta es la historia de Namikaze Naruto, hijo del Cuarto Hokage Namikaze Minato y de la Habanera Sangrienta Uzumaki Kushina y gemelo mayor de la 'heroína' de Konoha, Namikaze Natsumi.

El se parecía mucho a su padre, cabello rubio puntiagudo, ojos azules pero había sacado la cara redonda de su madre y su personalidad. Mientras que su hermana era una copia exacta de su madre excepto por los ojos azules.

Su hermana era amada por toda Konoha. Ustedes ya sabrán por qué.

Y el día en que lo anuncio a la aldea…

Toda Konoha estaba reunida a los pies de la torre del Hokage. A pesar que el ataque fue ayer Konoha se iba levantando para ser una vez más la aldea que fue.

Minato anuncio ante todo el pueblo la muerte del Sandaime, presento a Natsumi como la heroína de Konoha ya que ella poseía el chakra del Kyuubi y dijo que Naruto contenía el alma del Kyuubi adentro de él.

Grave error.

Lo primero que paso por las mentes de los aldeanos fue:

¡DEMONIO!

¡DEBE MORIR!

¡EL ES EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DEL TERCERO!

¡MATENLO!

Ahí, fue donde todo comenzó…

A él lo veían como un demonio, a ella como un héroe. A él le lanzaban piedras y kunias, a ella la llenaban de obsequios. A él le daban golpizas y odio, a ella abrazos y amor. A él…soledad, a ella…una familia con quien contar…

* * *

Naruto yacía inconsciente en el frio suelo, manchado en su propia sangre. Malherido y esperando su muerte.

De pronto, una silueta negra apareció, cargó al niño en brazos y lo llevó al hospital de Konoha.

'…Naruto…'pensó.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue blanco y oía sonidos de maquinas.

'el hospital…' pensó. Después de eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera peliazul.

"Hn. Ya despertaste. Ahora lárgate demonio" gruñó y se retiró.

Se levanto y salió del hospital. Sus heridas ya habían desaparecido. Le daría las gracias al Kyuubi más tarde.

Camino un largo rato por las calles de Konoha. Veía familias enteras divirtiéndose y conviviendo juntos. Los niños jugando y los adultos platicando.

Se queda viendo a una familia y por un momento una imagen de él y su familia pasa por su cabeza. En la imagen todos estaban felices y haciendo cosas juntos pero no duro mucho al desaparecer el y quedando solo Minato, Kushina y Natsumi en esta. Lo cual no era muy diferente a la realidad.

Una ola de tristeza y dolor lo azotó sin piedad.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí demonio?!"gritó un civil tratando de alanzar a Naruto y lastimarlo. Unos ninjas se le unieron.

"Y-yo…" tartamudeó asustado al ver que la gente sacaba kunias o cualquier otra arma. Retrocedió unos pasos y se echo a correr pero chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

"¿Adonde crees que vas, monstro?" el jounin pateó a Naruto en el estómago. El niño escupió sangre, se desplomo al suelo ya que no le quedaban fuerzas. El tipo alzo un kunia dispuesto a clavárselo a Naruto.

Naruto cerró sus ojos esperando su final, pero nunca llegó. Los abrió para solo ver al jounin cayendo al suelo cubierto de sangre. Enfocó su mirada a la persona que estaba enfrente de él.

En su mano tenía una espada de forma extraña cubierta de la sangre del jounin. Unos ojos rojos llamaron su atención.

Los aldeanos retrocedieron con temor al ver a la silueta negra. Los ninjas huyeron.

"T-tía S-Scarlet…" musito Naruto antes de desmayarse. Ella camino hacia el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Naruto y lo cargo entre sus brazos.

"Naruto…" susurró apretando mas al niño contra sus pecho y dirigió una fría mirada hacia los aldeanos para luego desaparecer en rayo negro.

Los aldeanos corrieron hacia sus casas y los ninjas regresaron para llevarse el cadáver de su amigo. No podían hacer nada contra ella. Si ella quisiera, ahora mismo podría hacer volar a Konoha con un simple movimiento.

* * *

Scarlet apareció en medio de un lugar hermoso. En el centro había un lago cristalino y ahí flotaba una gigantesca flor dorada que de sus pétalos caía polvillo dorado y alrededor se encontraban 7 flores más pequeñas pero aun así grandes, cada una de ellas estaba hecha con un elemento; fuego, agua, viento, rayo, tierra, hielo y chakra. Se unían a la flor dorada a través de algo así como unos caminitos muy estrechos que arrastraban los elementos y así manteniendo la gran flor con vida.

En las paredes había símbolos que brillaban color oro y así dándole luz al lugar. Al lado del lago se encontraba un enorme y frondoso árbol y colgando de una de sus ramas más bajas había una banca-columpio blanca con detalles plata y oro.

El cielo siempre permanecía de noche aunque fuera de día. Las estrellas y constelación parecían estar danzando en la oscuridad del universo.

Este lugar le traía muchos recuerdos a Scarlet. Aún recordaba el día en que descubrió este magnífico jardín…

-FLASHBACK: MILES DE MILLONES DE AÑOS ATRÁS-

Todos dormían pacíficamente en Konomagare. No había ningún ruido. El silencio perfecto inundaba las calles. En el palacio, la familia real dormía profundamente.

Scarlet, de tan solo 6 años (años humanos, ya que ella es un demonio), se encontraba igual que todos, bien dormida. Pero a diferencia de su padre y hermanos era que ella siempre había sido de sueño ligero.

También, ella podía escuchar cosas que los demás no podían. A veces, ella escuchaba una voz femenina por los pasillos o en las habitaciones, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde provenía la voz, esta simplemente desaparecía.

Y esta noche descubriría una pista para saber de quién es la voz o, más bien, de quien fue.

De pronto, los pasillos se inundaron de una voz melodiosa y femenina. Scarlet abrió lentamente sus ojos al escucharla. Se baja cuidadosamente de su cama y sale de su cuarto lo más silenciosa que podía.

Se detiene un momento para escuchar mejor la voz y siguió adelante. Pasa al frente de las habitaciones de du padre, hermano y hermana y sigue el canto por el castillo y sale de este.

La voz se volvía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que avanzaba.

Se interno en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. Caminaba lentamente tratando de seguir el camino correcto. Paro cuando estaba al frente de una cascada. La voz aún estaba ahí y parecía que venía del interior de esta.

De la nada, la cascada se parte en dos y las rocas sumergidas salieron a la superficie creando un camino hacia el interior de la cascada.

Camino hacia el interior de la cueva y oyó un ruido atrás de ella, volteó para ver la cascada cerrándose nuevamente. Dirigió su pequeño rostro al frente y vio unas líneas que colgaban como si fueran una puerta y salían pequeños rayos de luces doradas de estas. Camino hacia las lianas, las aparto cuidadosamente y…

Vio el lugar más hermoso que haya visto en su vida. El lago, las flores, los símbolos, el cielo, el árbol y…

Abajo del gran árbol frondoso, sentada en el columpio, vio una silueta fantasmal femenina. Su largo y rizado cabello rojo caía en su espalda en forma de cascada.

La voz salía de ella. Pero… ¿Quién era ella?

De pronto, la figura voltea lo suficiente para ver a la niña. Le sonríe y al salir la última palabra de su canción, de desvanece dejando ningún rastro de su existencia.

Scarlet se quedo en shock. La niña jamás la había visto en el reino. Y porque sentía de que ya conocía a la mujer. Tal vez…las siluetas que veía a veces rondando en el palacio eran de ella…

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Esa fue la última vez que Scarlet la vio u escucho su melodiosa voz.

Ella se dirigió al columpio y se sentó. Recostó a Naruto y su cabeza la puso entre sus piernas. Sus heridas ya habían sanado.

"Gracias Kurama" le acarició el cabello rubio del chico y dejo caer una lágrima. La vida de Naruto, simplemente, no era justa.

* * *

**Fin del 2 capi!**

**Mándenme Reviews y que pareja quieren que este con Naruto.**

**Chao chao!**


	4. Lágrimas

**Bueno, perdón si me tarde mucho en actualizar es q pasaron muchas cosas, se enfermo mi mejor amiga y murió a la semana de estar en el hospital el 14 de abril y pues me pase la mayoría de las vacaciones triste y aun no salgo de todo esto pero hice el esfuerzo de subir un capi.**

**Esta idea de crear esta historia se nos ocurrió a nosotras y le prometí que iba a acabar la historia y que no la dejaría hasta que subiera el último capi de este fanfic.**

**Ah por cierto varios me mandaron mensajes personales sobre las posibles parejas de Naruto y quedo así:**

**Yugito: 6**

**Hinata: 18**

**Fem sasuke: 9**

**Sakura: ni de chiste**

**Fu: 7**

**Y Hinata gano.**

**Sin nada más que decir les dejo el capi. Reviews. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

**Capi 3: Lágrimas**

Scarlet llevo a Naruto a la residencia Namikaze para que descansara.

Acostó a Naruto en su cama, lo cubrió con las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió silenciosamente del cuarto y le deseo dulces sueños al niño.

Cuando ya iba bajando las escaleras escucho voces. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la sala donde provenían y encontró a Minato, Kushina y Natsumi sentados en el sofá. Natsumi dormía profundamente en las piernas de ambos. Minato tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kushina mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro y ambos charlaban.

Los ojos sangre de la pelirroja destellaban en ira al ver tan tierna y conmovedora imagen. ¡¿Y NARUTO QUE?! ¡MALDICION! ¡¿QUE NO SE DABAN CUENTA QUE TENIAN OTRO HIJO?!

Si Minato y Kushina seguían ignorando a Naruto terminaran por perderlo. Y para eso…no faltaba mucho.

Desapareció en un rayo negro y apareció en el bosque. Llena de rabia lanzó un golpe contra un enorme árbol haciendo que este se tambaleara y se hubiera sorprendido de que el árbol no se hubiera caído si no estuviera tan enojada.

Minato y Kushina iban a lamentar sus actos contra su hijo.

'No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes' pensó ella calmándose un poco. Se lamentaba haber sido fría con su familia y especialmente con su padre después de que ella supo la verdad. Quería retroceder el tiempo, pedirles perdón y reiniciar nuevamente pero eso no era posible. Ellos se habían ido y jamás volverían.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

* * *

**-Mañana siguiente-**

Naruto abrió sus pequeños ojos pero los cerró inmediatamente para que los rayos de luz que se colaban por sus cortinas no le cegaran.

Se bajo lentamente de su cama y vio que el despertador que estaba encima de una de sus mesitas de noche marcaba las 6 am.

Se dirigió al baño y se arregló. Se puso una playera blanca, unos shorts negros y unas sandalias ninja negras.

Bajó a la cocina y se preparó su desayuno. Después de diez minutos acabó su cereal, lavó los platos y lo dejó en la alacena.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y se quedo callado un momento para comprobar que todos seguían dormidos. Salió de la residencia y caminó hacia el bosque de la muerte.

Pensó en todo. Su familia. La aldea…su vida. Derramó una lágrima que cayó al pasto. Su sollozo incremento al explorar más sus recuerdos.

* * *

Dentro de él. Atrás de unas gigantescas puertas de barras de acero selladas con pergamino (no le pongo sello porque se oiría idiota: selladas con un sello) se encontraba el Kyuubi.

El había logrado desarrollar una fría actitud contra los humanos, especialmente con sus jinchurikis, y una barrera imaginaria que si un humano se atrevía a pasar lo mataría sin piedad pero al escuchar los llantos de Naruto, se derrumbaron y apeló su empatía.

Kurama detestaba ver al chico llorar. Le rompía el corazón escuchar los llantos de soledad y dolor de un indefenso niño.

Él y Naruto no eran amigos. Su relación era más como "que quieres y déjame en paz" pero con el tiempo Kurama se habían encariñado con el chico y aunque su patético orgullo no le dejaba admitirlo, era verdad.

Aun no le decía a Naruto su verdadero nombre. Naruto lo conocía como el Kyuubi o nueve colas y a veces le decía zorro endemoniado cuando estaba enojado. Para él eso no era un insulto. Kurama era un zorro y era el rey del Inframundo asique, por lo tanto, si era un demonio.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte. ¿Pero Kurama que podía hacer? Naruto no confiaba en él.

Suspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos. Su mente se lleno de recuerdos y pero solo vio uno. La imagen de Kazuma y Kirobi llorando en los brazos de Scarlet y gritando por sus padres mientras se alejaban.

Fue lo último que supo de ellos.

Una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por su peluda mejilla.

Como los extrañaba.

'Kazuma…Kirobi…'

* * *

Naruto ya había dejado de llorar. Sus ojos estaban muy irritados.

"¿N-Naruto-k-kun?" levanto su cabeza al escuchar la tímida voz detrás de él.

"Hinata…" encaro a la niña. Hinata era la heredera del Clan Hyuga. Ella era muy linda, sus ojos perla, su sedoso cabello azulado y su tierna y tímida personalidad.

Generalmente, los Hyugas tienen una fría personalidad, algo amargados y con un orgullo muy alto pero Hinata era lo opuesto.

La chica enrojeció al darse cuenta que Naruto la miraba directamente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Tienes fiebre?" pregunto al verla roja. Teniendo casi 7 años fue lo más lógico que se le vino a la mente. En cambio, Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando Naruto se acerco a ella.

"N-Naruto-kun…" musitó al ver que Naruto había puesto una de sus manos en su pálida frente. Esto fue la última gota. Hinata se puso roja a más no poder y cayó al suelo.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" gritó al ver a la chica desmayada. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza.

"Genial… ¿Ahora qué hago?"

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos. Estaba en su cama. Se levantó y recordó lo que sucedió.

Encontró a Naruto en el bosque. Le habló. Se sonrojó. Naruto le tocó su frente y se desmayó.

Hinata se ruborizó de la vergüenza. ¡¿Por qué cada vez que le hablaba se ponía o se desmayaba?!

Miró toda su habitación hasta que sus ojos cayeron en su mesita de noche. Encima de esta había un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

"_espero que estés bien. recupérate pronto"_

_Naruto_

Entonces, Naruto había sido quien la trajo a la residencia Hyuga. Hinata enrojeció al darse cuenta que Naruto la cargó entre sus brazos. Al menos, no se desmayó otra vez…

* * *

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. Algunos aldeanos le dirigían miradas de odio pero no querían arruinar sus momentos en familia para perseguir un 'demonio'.

A lo lejos vio una cabellera roja y azul saliendo de una tienda.

"¡Tía Scarlet!"

La pelirroja paro y miro al frente. Pudo ver un pequeño punto amarillo corriendo hacia ellas entre todo ese mar de personas.

"¿Naruto?" susurro ella. El niño paro cuando estaba al frente de las dos. Jadeaba un poco. Bajo las bolsas y cargo al niño.

"Así que este es el niño del que me hablaste" dijo con seriedad. Naruto temió que ella pensara como los demás, que él era un demonio. "¡Es una preciosura! ¡Están lindo que me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos!..." exclamé apretándole las mejillas.

Scarlet rio nerviosamente con una gota en la cabeza al ver la cara de Naruto que le suplicaba que se la quitara de encima.

"Mm. Destiny… creo que ya fue suficiente." Dijo al ver a Naruto azul por el abrazo que le estaba dando su amiga.

"Gomen" dijo rascándose la nuca. Naruto tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Scarlet cargo de nuevo a Naruto y se dio cuenta de dos pequeños agujeros en la playera del niño.

"Naruto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarte ropa?"

El niño asintió.

Caminaron a la primera tienda que encontraron.

Destiny se puso a escoger ropa que según ella, se le verían bien a Naruto.

"¡¿QUÉ TAL ESTA?! ¡¿NO SE LE VERIA BONITA ANARUTO?! ¡¿Y ESTA?! ¡¿Y QUE ME DICES DE ESTA?!..." gritaba mientras revisaba las prendas.

"Dime Naruto, ¿Cuáles son tus colores favoritos?"

"Blanco, rojo y negro." chillo.

Le probaron varias playeras y shorts a Naruto hasta que se decidieron por 5 playeras y 4 shorts que le quedaban perfectamente y le habían gustado al niño.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te guste Naruto?" pregunto Destiny. El niño miró la tienda y en uno de los maniquís vio un conjunto negro de niño.

"¡Ese!" exclamó.

"Es muy lindo." Dijo Scarlet echándole un ojo a la ropa. La playera negro claro tenia rayas negras y plateadas en los bordes. El short era de color negro claro y unas líneas negras más oscuras le hacían preciosos detalles. Las sandalias ninja negras lo completaban.

Se lo pusieron al niño y resulto que era de su talla y número.

A Scarlet se le abrieron los ojos como platos al ver el precio de todo el conjunto. ¡15 000 ryu solo por una estúpida playera, un short y unas sandalias! ¡Que mierda!

Pero vio a Naruto y por la expresión de su cara podía adivinar que le encantaba mucho.

"Nos lo llevamos." Le dijo Scarlet a la encargada. Sonrió al ver al niño tan feliz y se llevo los trapos para pasarlos en la caja registradora.

La pelirroja pago y salieron de la tienda. Caminaron una rato por las calles de Konoha. Ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad del espacio.

Scarlet apareció en el cuarto de Naruto y dejo las bolsas en el closet y reapareció a lado de Destiny y Naruto.

Iban platicando hasta que el estomago de Naruto rugió.

"Que les parece si vamos a Ichiraku?"

"¡Hai!"

Caminaron hacia Ichiraku. Teuchi salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello a Naruto.

"¿Qué les traigo?"

"¡4 platos de miso ramen!" el viejo solo se rió ante las tácticas del niño.

"A mi uno de miso" dijeron Scarlet y Destiny.

Naruto les contó lo que pasó con Hinata y ambas se rieron. Ah, la inocencia de un niño.

* * *

Terminaron de comer y se fueron. Dejaron a Naruto en su casa y se fueron.

Naruto entro a su casa, para su sorpresa no había nadie. Escucho risas en la parte trasera de la casa y camino hacia allí. Salió al jardín trasero y lo primero que vio le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Ahí estaban los 3. Viendo las estrellas. Riéndose y charlando. Como la familia que siempre tuvieron que ser.

Las lágrimas caían. Corrió a su habitación y se aventó en la cama. Lloro por casi 2 horas.

A veces se preguntaba si su existencia valía la pena o que su vida era solo un error.

**Fin del capi.**


End file.
